


Луна и солнце

by Arno Violet (ultraviolet_vii), WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Челлендж [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Dreamcatcher, M/M, Plaiting, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, decorative arts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet_vii/pseuds/Arno%20Violet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Как ртуть и сера, как луна и солнце. Они похожи и в то же время противоположны.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158758
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Луна и солнце

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/8e/3a/50xTGQMX_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/9e/68/izRBqHUQ_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6b/6e/6sXNLSej_o.png)


End file.
